Chez soi
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Suites de petits OS qui racontent pièce par pièce, le quotidien de Naruto et Sasuke.
1. 1 Dans la cuisine

**Titre :** Chez soi

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à maitre Kishimoto

**Rating :** MA

**Résumé :** Suites de petits OS qui racontent pièce par pièce, le quotidien de Naruto et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un thème et plusieurs mots liés donnés et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

**Thème donné :** Cuisine : Rouge, Turquoise, Fluide

* * *

**1. Dans la cuisine**

Ils venaient de finir de bouger les derniers meubles, une table et un gros vaisselier, qu'ils avaient poussé dans la pièce adjacente. La cuisine était maintenant prête à être repeinte. Les seaux de peintures les attendaient bien sagement dans un recoin de la pièce et Naruto s'appliquait à poser un scotch de protection à l'angle du plafond et des murs.

Sasuke et Naruto avaient décidé d'un commun accord que leur petit appartement avait besoin d'un coup de neuf. Le problème c'est qu'ils avaient des goûts totalement différents autant pour l'aménagement que pour la décoration. L'Uchiwa préférait un design moderne et sobre avec des couleurs assorties. L'Uzumaki quant à lui aimait le clinquant, il aimait que ça attire l'œil, meubles comme murs devaient être hauts en couleurs.

Après d'innombrables disputes dans les magasins de décoration, ils étaient partis chacun de leur coté pour préparer leur nouvel aménagement. La cuisine était la première pièce qu'ils avaient décidé de refaire.

Armé d'un pinceau, Sasuke ouvrit le premier pot de peinture à sa droite et poussa un drôle de grognement. Tout à sa tâche Naruto n'y fit pas attention. Il entendit Sasuke ouvrir un second pot et le silence se fit dans la cuisine jusqu'au moment où Naruto se retourna et découvrit la couleur sur les murs.

- Héééééé mais ça va pas ! Tartine pas nos murs de sang !

- Ce n'est pas du sang abruti, c'est de la peinture.

- Je vois bien que c'est de la peinture mais cette couleur, c'est celle du sang. Tu crois pas qu'on n'en voit pas assez en mission.

- C'est la couleur de mon clan. Qu'est ce qui peut justifier la couleur immonde que j'ai trouvé dans le pot que tu as choisi.

- C'est la couleur du ciel, de la mer, de l'espace, de la liberté, de…

- Stop ! Ce sera rouge. Point final.

- Non, répondit le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en gonflant les joues comme un enfant.

- De toute façon, j'ai déjà commencé à peindre, répliqua le brun d'un air buté.

Naruto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il attrapa un rouleau et attaqua le mur à deux centimètres de l'endroit peint en rouge. Sasuke qui n'aimait décidément pas le turquoise poussa Naruto. Il recouvrit la trace turquoise de rouge mais le résultat ne fut pas terrible. Ni carmin, ni turquoise le mur pris une teinte violette horrible.

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa se tournèrent vers Naruto qui en tombant s'était pris les pieds dans son pot de peinture et en avait plein le pantalon. La colère de Sasuke se transforma instantanément en fou rire. Naruto avait l'air si pitoyable qu'il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber tant il riait. Il posa sa main sur la peinture fraiche et son fou rire partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Naruto, lui, commençait à rire. En fait, il se bidonnait carrément en regardant Sasuke. De colère les sharingans de l'Uchiwa s'activèrent, il se retourna, attrapa le pot de peinture rouge et le lança sur le blond. Dans un geste défensif de pur réflexe, ce dernier leva son avant-bras devant son visage, le pot de peinture le percuta et éclaboussa Naruto, Sasuke et accessoirement les murs.

Naruto répliqua aussitôt pas le lancé du pot de peinture bleu qui subit le même traitement que celui de rouge. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant couverts de peinture et sur le point de se battre.

Sasuke attrapa Naruto par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Les yeux du brun exprimaient une colère féroce et Naruto le lui rendait bien. Rapidement, les coups de poings, de pieds volèrent, que du taijutsu, c'était devenu une règle implicite entre eux. Plus de techniques, plus de coup porté pour tuer. Les coups étaient devenus une prémices à quelque chose d'autre, de différent. Ils étaient là pour créer un contact.

La peinture collait leur vêtements à leurs peaux, les coups glissaient, caressaient même plus qu'ils ne portaient. Ils déclenchaient des frissons de plaisirs au lieu de faire mal. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en plaignaient. Ils s'étaient tellement disputer ces derniers temps qu'ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

Sasuke plaqua à nouveau Naruto contre le mur, il planta son regard dans celui de son amant et frotta lascivement son bassin à celui de son amant. Le blond soutint son regard quelque secondes puis approcha ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis. Il laissa leurs souffles saccadés se mêler troublant ainsi son partenaire un instant.

Il profita de ses quelques secondes d'inattention pour se décoller du mur et dans une danse parfaitement coordonnée il l'emprisonna contre le mur à son tour. Ses deux mains plaquées de chaque coté de la chevelure brune pleine de peinture. Rapprochant leurs corps, il effleura les lèvres de son amant qui dans une caresse sensuelle remonta son t-shirt. Les doigts froids effleurant ses flancs lui tirèrent des soupirs de plaisir.

Il se sépara des lèvres de Sasuke pour qu'il puisse lui ôter son haut et fondit sur son cou. Il commença à picorer la peau tendre. Et soudain, il eut un grognement de dégoût et s'écarta du brun qui le rattrapa et ancra un regard où désir et colère se mélangeait dans celui qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, allumait un brasier en lui. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de lancer une pique.

- Tu as le goût de peinture, continuons sous la douche.


	2. 2 Dans la salle de bain

**Titre :** Chez soi

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à maitre Kishimoto

**Rating :** MA

**Résumé :** Suites de petits OS qui racontent pièce par pièce, le quotidien de Naruto et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un thème et plusieurs mots liés donnés et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

**Thème donné :** Salle de bain : influence, froide, musique

* * *

**2. Dans la salle de bain**

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tira un Naruto tout sourire vers la salle de bain. Dans la petite pièce d'eau, il voulu déboutonner le jeans du blond ce qui s'avéra plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire, la peinture sur ses doigt sur le bouton du pantalon le rendait glissant. Il s'énerva quelques secondes puis décida tout simplement de le faire sauter en tirant sur le pantalon.

Naruto, lui fut plus patient. Il laissa tout d'abord Sasuke finir de le déshabiller. Sentir ses mains sur lui était toujours une expérience d'une extrême sensualité. Il aimait cette façon impatiente qu'avait Sasuke de le toucher, comme s'il voulait qu'il soit sien dans l'instant. Il aimait aussi la part de violence dans son amant, lui qui ne pouvait se permettre aucun sentiment négatif, enviait et admirait quelque part cette liberté de son amant.

Lorsque le caleçon de Naruto fut au sol, Sasuke s'approcha des lèvres de celui-ci pour un baiser enfiévré. Le corps nu de Naruto était recouvert de peinture. Lorsqu'il embrassa la mâchoire carré de son amant, il comprit son geste de recul dans la cuisine. La peinture donnait un goût détestable à la peau ambrée qu'il aimait tant en temps ordinaire.

Il voulu se défaire lui-même de ses propres affaires, mais Naruto, le regard gourmand, l'en empêcha. Il attrapa les mains sur le bas du vieux t-shirt de Sasuke et les accompagna lentement, les retenant quand elle voulait accélérer jusqu'à dessus de la tête du brun. Puis, Naruto passa ses pouces à l'intérieur du pantalon de jogging de Sasuke et, laissant ses doigts courir sur le tissu, il fit descendre le pantalon, s'accroupissant petit à petit. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de son amant et fila dans la cabine de douche avec un air mutin.

Il alluma, la radio de douche qui était restée réglée sur la station préférée de Sasuke. Une musique douce empli le petit espace, elle était triste. Naruto ferma les yeux et écouta. Il entendit la porte de la cabine se fermer et il sentit Sasuke l'enlacer tendrement. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de celui qu'il aimait et profita de cet instant de douceur.

Sasuke alluma l'eau. Ils sursautèrent tous deux, elle était glacée. Elle était toujours froide les 10 premières secondes. Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas, au contraire ils se serrèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Naruto sentit tout le membre durci de Sasuke contre ses fesses. Puis les mains expertes de son amant parcoururent son corps. Il gémit sous les caresses. Lorsque Sasuke lui pris une main et y déposa une substance fraiche qu'il identifia comme étant du gel douche, il se retourna et rendit ses caresses à son compagnon.

Lentement ils se lavèrent mutuellement, se débarrassant mutuellement de la peinture qui couvrait leurs corps. Lorsqu'ils les dernières traces de couleur eurent disparues, ils étaient tous deux impatients de ne faire qu'un.

Ils passèrent chacun sous le jet d'eau afin de rincer les dernières traces de savon. A peine Naruto eut-il fini que Sasuke le colla leur deux corps, leurs érections nées de leur caresses précédentes, se rencontrant et leur arrachant à chacun un gémissement de plaisir.

Les mains du brun s'aventurèrent sur les fesses musclées de son amant. Elles ne firent que passer et rapidement Naruto sentit un doigt titiller son intimité. Il ne sentit pas l'intrusion trop occupé par les sensations que leurs deux érections se rencontrant au rythme de la musique qui tournait toujours, provoquaient en lui.

A chaque coup de reins, des gémissements de plaisirs emplissaient la pièce. Naruto cria lorsque son amant frôla cet endroit si particulier en lui. Il ne savait plus où il était, il n'était qu'une boule de plaisir qui en voulait toujours plus, plus fort et plus profondément. Il le fit savoir à Sasuke qui s'empressa de répondre à ses suppliques. Plus Naruto criait son plaisir plus celui de Sasuke montait en lui.

Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre, les mains posées à plat sur la paroi de la douche, celles de Sasuke sur les siennes, leurs doigts entremêlés. L'eau, maintenant définitivement froide coulait sur leurs corps brûlants de plaisir. Dans un râle Naruto atteint l'orgasme suivi de peu par Sasuke. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux sur le sol. Sasuke demanda à Naruto d'arrêter l'eau, attrapa une serviette et les enroula tous les deux dedans.


	3. 3 Sur le balcon

**Titre :** Chez soi

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à maitre Kishimoto

**Rating :** MA

**Résumé :** Suites de petits OS qui racontent pièce par pièce, le quotidien de Naruto et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un thème et plusieurs mots liés donnés et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

**Thème donné :** Extérieurs : Intimité, Nuit, Favori

* * *

**3. Sur le Balcon**

Comme souvent, cette nuit-là Sasuke avait une insomnie. Lentement, il sortit du lit qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Il attrapa son livre préféré sur sa table de nuit et sorti sur le balcon pour lire. Il ne pouvait pas lire lorsque Naruto était éveillé, le blond trouvait cette activité terriblement ennuyeuse. Il avait donc décrété que si ce n'était pas pour une mission, la lecture serait une activité prohibée dans leur appartement.

Sasuke, alluma la petite lampe qui restait à demeure sur leur table de jardin en fer noir et s'installa sur une chaise. Il allait entamer sa lecture lorsqu'un bruit au niveau du bâtiment en face l'interpela. Il connaissait ces voix, mais elles avaient des intonations différentes. Il activa son sharingan et examina plus en détail l'immeuble. Il repéra rapidement la provenance des voix. Le deuxième balcon sur sa droite, un étage plus bas, Iruka et Kakashi lui jouaient une scène inédite.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment au garde-corps de son balcon et tendit l'oreille :

- Ca manque d'intimité ici Kakashi, protestait l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps me dit mon petit Iruka, répondit sur un air gourmand Kakashi. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt peur qu'une certaine personne nous voit, continua-t-il d'une voix plus menaçante ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça !

- Alors dis-lui !

Kakashi se retourna et fit mine de renter dans l'appartement. "Une dispute… Intéressant" se dit Sasuke de son poste d'observation. Iruka rattrapa Kakashi par le bras et le ramena contre lui. Sasuke cru le voir rougir quand la main de Kakashi glissa dans le caleçon du professeur. Par contre, il identifia parfaitement le gémissement de plaisir de celui-ci. D'ailleurs les mains crispées autour des épaules de l'argenté ne démentirent pas ce gémissement.

A ce moment, Naruto émergea de la chambre encore ensommeillé. Il ronchonna quelques instants au sujet des insomnies de son compagnon et grommela quelque chose au sujet de Tsunade mais Sasuke n'y fit attention. Il était comme captivé par le spectacle devant lui. Le blond se plaça à coté de lui et suivi son regard.

- Tu ne peux pas leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Kakashi a toujours de bonnes idées, la preuve regarde.

Naruto regarda, il était toujours un peu gêné de surprendre Iruka en train de faire l'amour avec Kakashi. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas sensé être au courant, et aussi parce qu'Iruka avait fait office de père pendant son adolescence, il avait été le première à croire en lui et à lui donner sa chance, il était spécial.

Leur position le surpris. Iruka était positionné en équilibre sur la rambarde du balcon, sa tête pendait dans le vide, ses jambes étaient nouées autour de la taille de Kakashi qui se déhanchait en lui. Iruka tentait de réprimer ses cris qui se transformaient en gémissements lascifs raisonnant dans la nuit. En échos aux gémissements d'Iruka, Kakashi poussait de longs râles de plaisir.

Dans cette position aucune erreur n'était possible, le moindre geste de travers et Iruka tomberait du quatrième étage. Cette idée lui glaça le sang et il eut un frisson. Il voulait partir, il ne voulait pas les voir faire l'amour, il voulait leur laisser de l'intimité. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait pas partir, il devait veiller à la sécurité de cet homme si important pour lui.

Une main au creux de ses reins, le tira de ses réflexions. Sasuke, une lueur de désir dans le regard, approcha doucement son visage du sien, lui obstruant la vue qui le troublait tant. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui souffla tendrement "Je testerais bien, pas toi ? Tu sais que je te rattraperai si tu tombais, comme Kakashi rattraperait Iruka.". Il déposa ensuite un baiser à la base de son cou et rentra dans leur appartement.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard au balcon où ses professeurs faisaient l'amour. Il fit appel au chakra de Kyûbi et força un peu plus sa vision. Alors, il remarqua les bras de Kakashi retenant fermement Iruka dans le dos et ceux d'Iruka solidement noués autour de la nuque de son amant. Il vit aussi leur plaisir mutuel. Il rougit lorsqu'Iruka laissa échapper le nom de son compagnon dans un cri de plaisir.

Alors, il se détourna et rentra dans l'appartement. Il alla rejoindre Sasuke qui l'attendait dans leur chambre.


End file.
